


Untangle

by Jak_Spratt



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Spratt/pseuds/Jak_Spratt
Summary: She just can't say no to the princess, specially after accidentally erasing her memory.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Untangle

Sometimes, Cass hated her good nature. If in theory this wasn’t the same Rapunzel she knew, she was still able to force her to do as she pleases. Not by raw power, although the strength of those pleading eyes was unbeatable.

After losing her memory — _accidentall_ y, as Cass stressed to herself several times —, Rapunzel went back in time and believed to be outside of her tower and in the real world for the first time. Cass then basically took Eugene’s place as the first person Rapunzel interacted with, aside from Gothel; she became her guide, companion, and her first connection to the outdoors. At least until Cass finds a way to revert the spell, but until then, she will explain, well… everything to her.

If it wasn’t for this situation and the mission ensued, the day would’ve been pretty perfect. Rapunzel’s energic nature and curiosity made everything shine on a new light. Yes, it was all trivial knowledge for the warrior, but it was comforting for her to see the girl amazed by the simplest thing she encountered in the forest. That brought Cass a warm feeling on her chest a few times during the day.

After deciding to rest for the night, and after an enjoyable conversation that didn’t shake Cass emotionally at all, both were getting ready to sleep next to the dying fire. Cass didn’t have too much to set a camp, but she made sure to make Rapunzel night as cozy and comfortable as possible so she gave her what little she had. It didn’t bother her to use a stump as a pillow… too much.

Shortly before she could drift into an uncomfortable night of sleep, Cass blinked one last time, and instead of stars on the sky above she found herself staring at one that was much closer.

“Um, Cass…?” asked Rapunzel while holding a pillow to her chest, almost hiding behind it while talking. “I was wondering… if… you could?... Ya know… Um…”

“What’s the matter…?” for someone as perceptive as Cassandra she knew what the _newly lost_ princess was about to ask her, but knowing didn’t slow the beating of her heart from reaching her throat and a sudden dryness to form in her mouth.

Eventually, Rapunzel managed to ask if she could sleep next to her, and it took Cass’ whole force of will to not sound desperate or answer too quickly, but a small stutter betrayed her when she said yes.

She was truly uncapable of saying no to her. Specially this version of her.

Even though she said she could be close, Cass could barely count three feet between them. Fortunately the pillow was huge and it could be shared, but the cold of the night forced them to scooch a little closer to share the heat from the only sheet available. Not that Cass needed it because she could swear her whole body was already on fire.

Had she wore her armor she could blame it for the red on her face.

If people in Corona weren’t worried about the black stones and other silly ways the kingdom might fall, anyone who payed a small amount of attention to them might’ve identified the stolen glances, the warm smiles between them, and every other sign of “something more” flying between them. Not that Cass was an expert hiding them, but she was very good repressing them. After all, she was the princess’ lady-in-waiting and though she was always remembered as a friend, the best one in fact, and Cass treasured that and she wanted to believe just that, the way they held hands and other personal gestures left her hanging on unspoken words she only hoped to hear.

Eugene’s presence irritated her, but at the same time she was relieved because him being Rapunzel’s romantic interest prevented her from crossing some invisible line that tarnished her friendship with the princess, but at the same time she couldn’t help to hold a grudge against him. She didn’t hate him, but the feeling was too close to that. More than once she drifted to that alternate timeline in her head where she was the one who found Rapunzel locked in the tower.

But this was no dream or illusion, and the everlasting pressure on her stomach proved that.

She wasn’t sure if she had to thank the destiny for giving her this opportunity or found its physical form so she could plunge her sword on their face because of how guilty she was feeling for even thinking of harming Rapunzel and Eugene’s relationship.

She loved her too much to do that.

But a voice on the back of her head assured her that Rapunzel didn’t even know who Eugene was.

Rapunzel seemed comfortable and apparently wanted Cass to know that because no one, not even someone who’s watching the world (again) for the first time, could be so happy of using grass as a mattress, no matter how fluffy the pillow they’re using is. Then, when it looked like Rapunzel was about to close her eyes to sleep, she opened them and stare at her “newest” friend. In the past Cass searched in those emeralds a small gleam of hope that their friendship was just another step of their relationship, and, yet again, they crossed another glance. Rapunzel was thinking what to say, her eyes were focused but not in an irritating manner, they showed their curiosity as if her owner was searching for the correct words. Cass could only hold onto that gaze, and even if she was calm, her mouth slightly open and her brow showed some worries she wouldn’t dare to say out loud. She wanted to feel ashamed and tell the princess how uncomfortable she’s making her feel and that she’ll leave to another place, but Cass couldn’t dare lie to her.

That was when Rapunzel smiled slightly, and Cass’ heart stopped on its tracks. If it was humanly possible, she would’ve melted by the rising heat her body was emanating, but she wasn’t so lucky and had to be present there.

Where was that odd magic that makes you disappear when you need it?

“Did I… Did I told you how grateful I am to you for showing me the world?”

That hesitance plus the dreamy eyes of the princess made every single feeling inside of Cass to go into overdrive. But as it was said before, she was very good keeping that to herself.

“Li-Li-Like fifteen times, Raps… — well, anyone’s posture can be compromised if their heart were ten beats from having an extracorporeal experience. Even a stoic warrior, or one whose façade was breaking.

A friendly laugh from Rapunzel signaled that she took those words with humor rather than the sarcasm Cass intended.

“Well, is the kind of stuff you’re thankful for a whole life.”

There it was. That old pang of guilt. At least it cooled down Cass and made her put her head back into the situation. Now she’ll swear to find Destiny and kill it.

“How can I ever thank you?”

Or maybe saying thanks on her knees.

“Um… Uh… Is no-nothing…” whatever was left of Cass’ image as a fearless warrior has pretty much crumbled after every single thought that crossing her mind.

“Ya know… I had a LOT of time to read in the tower. I don’t think mother put a lot of attention on my likes and dislikes, a book of… theorical physics I never understood stands as proof of that.” That little story from Rapunzel brought back some levity to their current positions, but at the same time made a little bit more intimate. Cass felt relaxed and put even more attention to the woman laying next to her. “But the fairytales were always there. I’m in love with the ones about knights: adventure, a quest, rescuing the princess, fight with a dragon!”

While talking, Rapunzel made little gestures to emphasize each part of those tales, which Cass found charming and very _Rapunzel-like_. Was it possible to fall more in love with somebody? Sadly, Cass knew that is possible.

“You do seem to like them.” Cass didn’t want to sound distraught, but her mind still had a grip on the situation she put her friend in.

“Love them. So, imagine my surprise when you arrived, on your shiny armor to… meet me.”

“You knocked me out with a frying pan.” Cass tried to push her a little bit away from the point but didn’t made a real effort.

“Being fair, I thought you were a pointy teeth monster afflicted with the plague who was trying to cut down my hair.”

“How’s that fair?” Cass did find the humor on that justification. She really couldn’t be mad at her. Not even after the risk of suffering a concussion from that hit.

They laughed a bit and an enjoyable silence appeared between them. They even got a little closer on their attempts of “getting more comfortable.”

“Yeah… but, you know what my favorite part of those stories was?”

“I dunno.”

“Guess.”

“Ok, um… the fight against the dragon?”

“No.”

“The friends made along the way?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, I know! The tension before climbing the tower!”

“No, no” Rapunzel laughed that gorgeous laugh of hers. “I’ll give you a hint: it happens before the ‘ _and they lived happily ever after._ ’”

When did Rapunzel rested the palm of one of her hands above Cass’ chest? She didn’t notice, but most certainly it would have the same explanation as to when one of Cass’ arms held on to the princess by her waist and moved her a little closer to her. They shared another look, but this one seemed even softer and personal than all of those they had in the past. Both closed the distance at the same time for a short and sweet kiss. Rapunzel really seemed to have lost her memory because it did feel like it was her first kiss, on the other side Cass could’ve died in that instant and she would’ve been the happiest woman in the kingdom, there was anxiety and a wish to keep it longer than half a minute, but she was disillusioned when Rapunzel broke it first, she even remained with her eyes closed a little longer trying to edge on her memory how the princess lips tasted, all while her conscience tried in vain to meddle.

“So… I hope I didn’t read those signals incorrectly…” said a blushing Rapunzel while moving one of her hairs behind her ear.

Hearing that woke Cass form her reverie (which was fortunately still continuing) and she couldn’t help but let out an involuntary giggle since those words got her back at those innumerable times where consciously and unconsciously let behind clues that the love she felt for Rapunzel was a tad stronger than friendship.

“Couldn’t fool you, uh, Raps?”

“Nope.”

After wishing each other a good night, Rapunzel moved close enough to the warrior to cuddle with her, her head resting on top of one arm, meanwhile Cass took advantage to give Raps a chaste kiss on the forehead that lasted a little longer than she meant to, but a content sigh from the princess assured her that there was nothing wrong with.

But, what was wrong at that point?

Every single implication of kissing the princess who was now sleeping soundly and with a smile on her face will be waiting there once she reverts the spell. Because she has to, despite every fiber of her body urging her to take her far away and start anew. Even though the guilt will bother her for a long time, she will be willing to deal with it after knowing that some part of Rapunzel corresponds her in a romantic light.

Feeling her mind slipping into a dream she tightens her hold on the blonde, ushering to herself that she’s not dreaming just yet. She fulfilled one of her deepest desires, in a way, she rescued the lost princess, even if it was her fault she went back to that darkest moment of her life. Funny enough she doesn’t act like her past sixteen years were lived in captivity. She’s far stronger than she thinks.

Tomorrow, after everything goes back to normal, and before Cass returns to her bubble of self-denial and detour every thought that entangles her heart for seeing the woman she loves loving someone else, she might as well make a happy memory, just for her, one where for the first time she gets what she wants.

After all, Rapunzel won’t remember anything after she gets her memory back.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because I WANT SOME FLUFF IN MY LIFE, OKAY?!
> 
> I just jumped in this bandwagon and I'm not thinking about leaving it. I'm a little happier with this one. I took my time, review it, it's not perfect but I like it, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
